1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for a sheet-shaped component, and a display device that includes the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device that is one type of display device is broadly constructed by assembling a backlight device as an external light source on the rear side of a liquid crystal panel for displaying images. The liquid crystal panel is held in a state in which it is sandwiched between a frame-shaped bezel that surrounds the display region thereof and a frame that is one portion of the backlight device. When assembling the liquid crystal panel, after mounting the liquid crystal panel on the frame, the liquid crystal panel is placed into contact with the bezel from the front surface side and a screw is tightened.
In this assembly process, it is necessary to support the liquid crystal panel that is mounted on the frame in a positioned state with respect to the surface direction thereof. Consequently, positioning portions that are capable of supporting the outer peripheral end surface of the liquid crystal panel are provided in the frame. The positioning portions are disposed at locations corresponding to four sides of the outer peripheral end surface of the liquid crystal panel in the frame.
However, if all of the positioning portions are provided beforehand in the frame, a problem arises that the workability when placing the liquid crystal panel is unfavorable. Hence, a configuration could be considered in which a positioning portion corresponding to at least one side is provided as a separate member from the frame, and after mounting the liquid crystal panel by passing it through the place in the frame in which the positioning portion is not provided, a positioning component is attached as a separate member.
In this connection, the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2001-209327 is known as an example of a structure in which a positioning component is provided as a separate member from a frame.
The following structure can be considered as a structure for fixing a positioning component when the positioning component is provided as a separate member to a frame as described above. Namely, a structure in which a through hole that allows a screw component to pass therethrough is provided in the positioning component and a screw hole for tightening the screw component is provided in the frame.
On the other hand, variations in the size of a liquid crystal panel may arise for each individual product within a range of tolerances. Hence, a structure can be considered in which a positioning protrusion is provided in the frame, while a positioning recess into which the positioning protrusion can be inserted is provided in the positioning component, and by making the positioning recess so as to have a rectangular shape, the mounting position of the positioning component can be adjusted in accordance with the size of the liquid crystal panel.
However, when the positioning recess is made to have a rectangular shape as described above, the following problem arises. That is, although the work of tightening the screw component is performed using an electric tool, since a clearance is provided to allow movement as described above between the positioning recess and the positioning protrusion, there is a concern that the positioning component will be rotated by the tightening force applied to the screw component.